1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination bookmark eyeglass case in which a bookmark strap fits around and through a book, with one end of the strap permanently fastened to one end of an eyeglass case and the other end of the strap releasably attached to another end of the eyeglass case.
2. The Prior Art
The Gonot, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,800 discloses the combination of an elastic bookmark and a holder for writing instruments which permits the bookmark to be attached to a variety of different books, and which will also releasably hold a writing instrument. The bookmark consists of a loop of elastic material which may be either seamless or it may be joined together with a seam.
This reference, however, fails to show an eyeglass case in combination with the bookmark, whereby it would be possible to adjust the length of the bookmark very substantially. In addition, Gonot does not suggest that the use of a holder could also function as part of the adjustable attachment means.
The Jacobsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,107 shows a removable page marker for a book.
The Grodsky U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,216 shows a combination bookmark and pencil holder which merely rests in between the pages of the book and does not actually fold completely around and encase the book.
The Larson Design Pat. No. 325,929 shows a design for a combination bookmark and pencil holder which is similar to Grodsky as discussed above.